the_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Civil War
Following the Battle of Sokovia, the latest in a series of high-profile incidents involving the Avengers, public opinion worsened as the nations of the world began demanding government oversight. Battle of Brooklyn The following year, the Avengers were once again thrust into the spotlight after a disastrous operation in Brooklyn that caused the lives of several High School Students to the hands of Crossbones but ultimately blamed on new Avenger Scarlet Witch. The Accords In response, the United Nations passed the Sokovia Accords and established a panel that would control the Avengers movements. While the tea m became divided over the impact that the accords would have, with Steve Rogers opposing the idea of international oversight and Tony Stark supporting the idea, the accords were ratified. Framework Three days later, the United Nations hosted a formal ceremony at the Vienna International Centre in Vienna, Austria. As Wakanda's reigning monarch T'Chaka gave the keynote address, moments before Captain Marvel (the governent always asks for an Avenger to come protect the meetings incase of an attack) sensed a bomb, but it was to late and killed T'Chaka and twelve others. Bucky Barnes awoke outside in a van where the guards spotted him and knew he was wanted chasing after him, T'Challa hearing this chased after. This Chase ended with all four being apprehended by the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre and taken to the organization's headquarters in Berlin, Germany. Rampage Upon arriving in Berlin, Barnes was placed in a contained cell while Deputy Task Force Commander Everett Rossarranged for psychiatrist Theo Broussard to perform an evaluation. Before the evaluation could begin, however, a power outage cut the security cameras. Broussard (now revealed to be Baron Zemo) proceeded to recite a set of words that reactivated Barnes' Winter Soldier training, sending the enhanced assassin on a deadly rampage. Barnes proceeded to make his way to the roof, where he prepared to escape via helicopter only to be stopped by Rogers, who grabbed the landing gear in an attempt to stop the copter from taking off. When the copter fell off the helipad and into the ocean below, Rogers saved Barnes from drowning and pulled him to shore while Falcon fought off Iron Man's Side and escaped with the help of Sharon Carter, who returned their confiscated equipment. 36 Hours After speaking with newly-appointed Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, Stark was granted thirty-six hours to bring in his renegade comrades and assembled a small team composed of T'Challa, James Rhodes, Natasha Romanoff, Marc Spector, Carol Danvers, and Vision. Stark then traveled to New York City, where he recruited Peter Parker, Luke Cage, Jennifer Walters, Reed Richards, and Sue Storm. He travelled to other lands also gaining the support of Sentry. As this went on, Steve enlisted Clint Barton from retirement to rescue Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and recruit Scott Lang, who had been recommended by Wilson. Rogers called up some friends and the team ended up being: Falcon, Hawkeye, Ant Man, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Human Torch, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Elektra, Thor, and Namor. Clash of the Avengers The Two Teams arrived at an airport where a Quinjet awaited for Captain America and Bucky. It didn't take long for the teams to open into siege, but we'll cover the importants of the fight. Scott tried his new tech and it succeeded becoming Giant Man, War Machine nearly died, the Quinjet exploded because of Vision, Vision switched sides along with Luke Cage, Invisible Woman, and Black Widow. But it all ended with Bucky and Steve escaping via the Moon Jet with Moon Knight. The Raft Following the Clash, all of the Captain America's Side were captured and imprisoned in the Raft while Parker was sent back to New York by Stark's request. Rhodes, meanwhile, survived his fall but suffered severe spinal injuries that temporarily ended his career as a soldier and Avenger. Romanoff, knowing full well she too would be arrested for her actions, went into hiding. While en route to meet Secretary Ross at the Raft, Stark learned from F.R.I.D.A.Y. that Theo Broussard had been found dead at a Berlin hotel and that the man who interrogated Barnes was former Sokovian intelligence officer Helmut Zemo. When F.R.I.D.A.Y. noted that a wig and facial prosthesis approximating Barnes' appearance were also found, Stark realized Rogers had been telling the truth. Stark tried to tell Secretary Ross about what he had learned only to be turned away. Taking matters into his own hands, he caused a temporary audio failure and interrogated Wilson, who reluctantly revealed where Rogers and Barnes were headed. After lying to Ross about what he had learned from Wilson, Stark left the Raft and donned the Mark XLVI armor once out of visual range, unaware that T'Challa was following him. Friends Never Say Goodbye They all met at a old Hydra base where Steve allied with Stark to stop Zemo until Zemo revealed that Barnes killed Tony's Parents which set him into a fit of rage fighting the two. As this went on, Moon Knight fought Black Panther. It ended with Steve winning and giving up his shield leaving finishing the mission. End Credits #1 As Spider Man swings around Giant Man, in the background Kraven watches smiling. He has found his next target End Credits #2 Bucky is in Wakanda where Shuri puts him to sleep where she can try and reconfigure his memories so he can remember everything End Credits #3 Human Torch is in the Raft and his cell opens, he turns to see Reed with a stern look on his face.